<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teenage Nightmares. by CptnMatthewCrawley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633027">Teenage Nightmares.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley'>CptnMatthewCrawley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert looked out of the window watching as the rain spattered against the window he looked towards the clock on the wall and began to pack up his things it was almost five past three and the final bell was about to ring he couldn't wait to leave school he hated school at the best of times he didn't get on with anyone and everyone tended to steer clear of Robert because he was a bit different to others he might be only fourteen but Robert had the mind of a much younger child he was diagnosed with a condition called Asperger's Syndrome when he was eleven and he had been bullied a lot ever since he had joined Hotten Academy aged twelve he'd been out of school until the age of twelve because of the bullying he had recieved in his primary school.</p><p>Aaron watched as Robert packed away his stuff and sighed as he saw silent tears slipping down the tall lanky blond lads cheeks he'd struggled that afternoon in German someone had called him a Pyscho and Robert hadn't reacted so the taunting carried on Aaron felt his heart clench watching Robert being bullied day after day week after week month after month, later that evening Aaron spotted Robert sat alone on the wall opposite the shop drinking a can of cider and shook his head as he approached Robert Aaron spotted Andy approaching his brother and decided if Andy was around Robert would be okay and safe.</p><p>"Crack." Aaron flinched hearing flesh hit flesh and turned around seeing Robert now on the ground clutching his face Aaron walked over and held out a hand to help Robert to his feet Aaron could smell alcohol on Robert's breath and could see dried on blood on the collar of his shirt.</p><p>"Oh Rob you okay your bleeding mate?." Aaron said seeing a deep scratch on Robert's cheek from Andy's ring he guessed and seeing tears in Robert's eyes decided to take him home to the pub as Robert staggered to his feet Aaron stopped to brace him Robert had clearly drunk more than the now empty can of cider lying on the ground next to where he had fallen after Andy hit him.</p><p>"Where are we goin?." Robert asked his voice slurring as he spoke and Aaron simply led him towards the back door of the pub and inside.</p><p>"Oh Robert pet what's wrong?." Diane asked and Robert just fell into her arms tears streaming down his cheeks and his shoulders shaking as he sobbed.</p><p>"Andy." He said simply and Aaron nodded then mentioned what had been happening at school that past week and Roberts resolve completely collapsed and he really started to cry he hadn't cried properly since his mother had died when he was twelve and Andy was only ten.</p><p>"Oh pet shhh just calm yourself down otherwise you'll be sick ." Diane said rubbing Robert's back as she spoke.</p><p>Ten minutes later Robert was in the men's toilets with Aaron holding his head to keep his hair out of the way and rubbing his back as he brought up all the alcohol he had consumed Diane appeared carrying a pint of water and gave it to Aaron for Robert to sip on once he was done throwing up.</p><p>"I'm sorry."Robert whimpered when he was able to draw breath between heaves.</p><p>Once he had finished throwing up Aaron decided that it would be best if Robert stayed at the pub so that he could keep an eye on his friend and helped Robert out of the men's toilets and slowly up the stairs to his bedroom which was soon to become their bedroom much later on and stripped Robert out of his trousers and top and got him into bed making sure he was on his side and that a bucket was beside the bed and a pint of water on the bedside table.</p><p>Aaron got ready for bed himself and climbed in beside Robert and laid a arm softly over Robert to try and comfort him as they fell asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hangover from hell.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron was already awake and sipping a cup of hot blackberry cordial when Robert opened his eyes the next morning it was a little after seven AM on Saturday morning Robert slowly sat up clutching his head as it thumped painfully and Aaron turned to face his new friend.</p><p>"Mornin you look awful bet you won't be drinkin that much again for a while I made you a drink it's on the table there be careful though cos it's hot." Aaron said quietly sparing Robert a little from the thumping in his skull.</p><p>Aaron padded over to his side of the bed and sat down the bruises on Robert looked painfully new then he looked closer and saw faded ones beneath the newest ones as he counted at least ten seperate ones just on Robert's shoulder area Aaron realised that it wasn't just from school Robert was being hurt at home too someone was hurting his friend intentionally hurting his friend.</p><p>"Dad doesn't mean to hurt me he says it's to teach me not to be so gobby and to make sure I behave when I'm older." Robert explained suddenly aware of Aaron studying his injuries both old and new.</p><p>"That's not a excuse Rob what he and Andy are doing it's abuse mate you have to report them what if next time it's worse than this they could quite easily kill you and I for one would be devastated if they did." Aaron said as Robert slowly drank his own mug of cordial tasting the medicine that Aaron had slipped into it to help him feel better.</p><p>Later that afternoon as Robert slept Aaron headed to the farm to fetch Robert's stuff with Cain and Moria he knew Jack would be out as was Andy and Vic was on a sleepover with Hannah at Butler's.</p><p>As they packed the last of Robert's limited stuff into the boot of Cain's car Andy appeared but he said nothing just nodded and they left without any words being exchanged.</p><p>Aaron headed straight up to his room to check on Robert who he found eating a sandwich and looking a lot better Robert even had some colour in his cheeks.</p><p>"How you feeling you look a bit better?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded "Diane told me what you did for me last night and this morning I'm sorry I stole that brandy dad's going to be so mad at me isn't he I can't go home Aaron please don't make me go home." Robert begged as tears leaked from his eyes.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere you're staying here I got your stuff Cain's putting it away in a room down the hall for now but you'll sleep here so I know you're safe you never have to see your dad again if you don't have to." Aaron explained then he hugged Robert running a hand through Robert's hair which was a way to comfort the frightened lad held safe in his arms.</p><p>"Oh Rob it's going to be okay we will help you and keep you safe now." Aaron said as Robert buried himself into Aaron's strong embrace.</p><p>Robert fell into a exhausted sleep in Aaron's arms so he texted Chas to ask for some food for them both and a pint of lemonade for Robert and diet coke for himself.</p><p>Aaron watched over Robert as he slept and rubbed his back when the older lad began to twitch in his sleep and Robert soon settled once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I can't do this help me please.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert was quiet and just focused on his mock GCSEs he was barely eating enough to keep a lad half his size alive let alone drinking enough water Aaron watched his best friend and boyfriend literally falling apart before his eyes the stress of the exams was really taking a toll on Robert and he was falling asleep in school and Aaron knew he wasn't well.</p><p>It turned out Robert had managed to contract glandular fever and he was soon signed off from school for two weeks luckily he had finished his exams at that time Aaron brought his homework home for him and they worked together to get it done he looked terrible though he was pale and lethargic and exhausted from the infection his head was constantly aching and he was exhausted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dad what did I do so wrong?.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert finally plucked up the courage to phone home and speak to Jack he knew it was likely to be a waste of time but he knew he had to try and explain why he had left the farm so suddenly.</p><p>By the time he had finished speaking to Jack Robert was openly sobbing on the phone and Aaron took the phone out of his hand and placed it onto his bedside table before wrapping his arms around Robert and holding him close kissing the side of his forehead and rubbing his back.</p><p>"What did he say then?." Aaron asked and Robert just shook his head before hiding his face into Aaron's neck hot tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks and soaked into his faded school shirt and Aaron just held Robert into his chest.</p><p>Robert cried harder as he came to realise just how hard it was to be him and what he had gone through with Jack and Andy and he'd left Vic behind to face the wrath of both Andy and his dad.</p><p>Aaron was crying too pretty soon and they clung to each other he couldn't believe how cold and unloving Jack actually was towards Robert over Andy who wasn't even a biological Sugden.</p><p>"Can I have a bath I feel disgusting?." Robert asked sadly and Aaron nodded noticing for the first time just how pale Robert actually looked and put the back of his hand against Robert's forehead feeling the heat of a fever on his pale skin.</p><p>"Yes of course come on." Aaron said and led Robert into the bathroom and starting the bath and added some bubbles.</p><p>While Robert was in the bath Aaron headed downstairs to find Chas to ask her if she could come and have a look at Robert as he was very worried about his poorly boyfriend he wasn't feeling well Aaron could tell that much. </p><p>Chas took one look at how pale Robert was and said it was likely he had picked up a tummy bug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hospital part 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the next day Robert wasn't feeling any better in fact he was much worse Aaron had woken up to the sound of his mother reassuring Robert in the bathroom as he threw up Aaron picked up his phone to check the time glad it was the summer holidays and winced at how bright the screen was 07.33 the screen read and Aaron got out of bed to go and help Robert.</p><p>Diane was stood on the landing close to the bathroom door her face was pale and she was looking worried </p><p>"Mornin Diane how's he doing?." Aaron asked quietly just then Chas appeared with her arm around Robert holding him up as the pale lads legs shook Robert was shirtless and shivering from the heat of his fever just then Aaron heard voices downstairs and two people dressed in green appeared as the paramedics assessed Robert he was sick again into a blue plastic bowl Diane had fetched for him and he was clutching his stomach hand resting over the right lower quadrant where his appendix was.</p><p>"Rob can you move or should we carry you out?." Jess the female paramedic asked kindly and Robert shrugged before throwing up again his eyes screwed shut against the pain.</p><p>Jess glanced at Neil her male colleague who nodded and went and got a stretcher that they could use to get Robert down the stairs and out to the waiting ambulance Robert meanwhile had stopped being sick and was sat leaning on Aaron his eyes closed trying to ignore the sharp stabbing pain in his stomach.</p><p>When they reached the hospital Robert was taken immediately for surgery and Aaron waited anxiously in the waiting room chewing on his thumb nails hoping Robert would soon be feeling much better </p><p>An hour later a doctor came to find Aaron and told him Robert was now in recovery and that all being well they could take him home in the morning</p><p>Aaron followed the doctor and sat down beside Robert taking his hand into his own Robert looked exhausted and pale as a ghost but the doctor explained that it was the anaesthetic and Robert would soon recover now that his appendix was gone.</p><p>As Robert blinked and opened his heavy eyes Aaron smiled at him and Robert nodded before drifting back off to sleep his hand still held protectively in Aaron's.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hospital part 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron remained beside Robert until he was released to come home Chas and Diane came to collect them a day later than first thought as Robert's temperature had been up a little so he couldn't come home but now he was well enough to come home and be looked after by Chas and Aaron Chas had made some sandwiches for the boys when they had got home and Robert had managed one and a half of his sandwiches before pushing his plate away with a exhausted sigh.</p><p>Aaron helped Robert upstairs to bed and tucked him in Robert was asleep before Aaron even left their bedroom.</p><p>Two weeks later Robert was sat on the sofa in the back room of the pub waiting for Aaron to get home he was feeling much better he still had some slight discomfort but he was feeling much much better and smiled as Aaron came through the door.</p><p>"Hey how was your day?." Robert asked Aaron had been playing cricket all day with their club while Robert remained at home recovering from his appendectomy Aaron had missed his boyfriend it had been a good day until Jack and Andy turned up and had insulted Robert right in front of him unaware that Aaron was sat right within hearing range of all the insults they were spouting about Robert.</p><p>"Are you okay you look a bit?." Robert asked seeing the sadness in Aaron's eyes and face </p><p>"Nothing I need a shower I won't be long then we can have some food."Aaron said with a wide yawn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Grandma Annie.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer after Aaron and Robert turned eighteen Robert invited Aaron to travel with him to Spain to visit his grandmother Annie his father's mother who had offered to look after Robert when he had been kicked out by Jack and Andy, Robert was excited to take Aaron on a holiday to Spain for three weeks they would be staying with Annie at her house in the mountains with the closest big town being Barcelona.</p><p>Aaron was excited because Robert had been kind enough to book him a tour of the Christiano Ronaldo museum in Barcelona and he couldn't wait to explore other places as well.</p><p>Robert took Aaron shopping in Hotten to get suitable clothes for the Spanish heat and humidity Robert loved Spain but not the heat as much as when he was a young lad and on holiday with his family.</p><p>When they arrived in Spain Annie was there to meet them from the airport in Malaga and they drove out to where she lived Robert offered to drive and Aaron chatted to Annie as he tootled along the air con was blasting and Aaron was glad of it the heat back home had nothing on the heat here in Spain.</p><p>As Robert punched in the security code for the gates leading to Annie's home Aaron opened his eyes and stretching his arms above his head smiled properly for the first time in months after everything he had gone through both with Jack and with his own father as well and caught Robert's eye in the rear view mirror and Robert winked.</p><p>"Do you boys want a dip in the pool before lunch?." Annie asked and Robert nodded "that sounds great it's quite hot isn't it then I will make that watermelon feta and onion salad I promised you when we arrived." He replied with a wink.</p><p>Aaron smiled at Robert and they got out of the car and were hit by a blast of warm air warm enough to make even Annie curse quietly at the heat of it.</p><p>Thirty minutes later Robert and Aaron were in the pool swimming around Robert was wearing blue swimming shorts and Aaron's were purple both with palm trees on them and Aaron wore sunglasses as did Robert it was heaven in the pool and Aaron really didn't want to get out but he was quite hungry and looking forward to the salad Robert had promised earlier.</p><p>As Robert drizzled olive oil over the salad Aaron appeared with a towel round his waist and his sunglasses balanced on the top of his head </p><p>"Want some ice tea?." He asked opening the fridge and grabbing a couple of cans of peach flavoured ice tea as he spoke and Robert nodded "there's ice in the freezer top drawer on the left." Annie said from the doorway and Aaron nodded before fetching glasses and opening the freezer and scooping crushed ice into the glasses.</p><p>As they ate Robert watched Aaron talking to Annie as though he had known her all his life and he smiled glad that Annie had accepted his relationship with Aaron better than her own son had.</p><p>"That was delicious Rob thank you." Annie said when their plates were all scraped clean.</p><p>"It was the best thing for today especially in the heat." Aaron added and Annie nodded in response.</p><p>"Gran can I burrow the car this afternoon I want to go to the supermarket i will make sure to fill it up for you?." Robert asked and Annie nodded.</p><p>"Yes of course you can you going with him Aaron?." Annie asked and Aaron nodded knowing he had a few things he needed from there that he had forgotten in England when they left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Beach day (morning).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>09.30am Spain.</p><p>Aaron was awake before Robert and headed downstairs to join Annie for breakfast Robert joined them just after 10am he was pale and his left hand rested against his stomach Aaron watched as Robert sat down gingerly at the table without getting a cup of coffee and asked if he was okay and became concerned when Robert shook his head.</p><p>"I feel sick." Robert replied and Aaron sighed before reaching out and laying his hand on Robert's forehead feeling a slight raise in his temperature, Aaron glanced at Annie who asked Robert if he wanted anything to eat incase he was hungry and feeling sick as a result when Robert shook his head Annie also became concerned.</p><p>"Have you any pain?." Annie asked and Robert nodded and Aaron sighed "where does it hurt love?." He asked and Robert pointed to his upper abdomen he had been sick twice in the night and once that morning and Aaron nodded he had heard Robert in the bathroom but hadn't helped him because Robert had told him to stay away incase he was contagious.</p><p>Unfortunately Robert was sick another three times that morning and Annie decided he needed to see someone about it because he clearly wasn't well.</p><p>When Robert came back from the doctor's Aaron asked what had happened and he was shocked when Robert told him that he was pregnant with their child and then Aaron just held Robert in his arms as Robert cried.</p><p>"It's okay it's going to be okay." Aaron said keeping his voice low and soft Annie hugged Robert when Aaron let go and reassured him that nothing would happen to him and that he was safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Robert's rules.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0700am Bramble Cottage Emmerdale.</p><p>Aaron sat up and noticed Robert's side of the bed was empty and sighed Robert had been working ridiculous long hours recently and Aaron was worried about his fiance he hadn't dealt very well with their miscarriage and had thrown himself deep into work trying to distract himself from the loss of their son.</p><p>Since the miscarriage Robert hadn't been sleeping well and had taken to watching TV downstairs so he didn't wake Aaron with his restless movement he insisted on moving downstairs and could often be found sleeping on the living room sofa covered with a thin blanket</p><p>"Oh sweetheart." Aaron whispered softly as he approached the sofa and crouched down to feel Robert's forehead checking for any sign of a temperature on his fianes pale skin finding none Aaron tried to gently wake Robert and have him drink some water or something </p><p>Robert whimpered as he opened his eyes and Aaron smiled softly.</p><p>"There he is my brave boy you feeling alright babe you do look worn out Darlin?." Aaron asked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>